1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for mounting an engine on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine of a vehicle such as an automobile is installed inside an engine compartment and fixed to a vehicle body. FIG. 7 shows a common structure for mounting an engine 1 (such a structure for mounting an engine will be hereinafter referred to as an “engine mounting structure” or more briefly as a “mounting structure” in this specification). The engine 1 is fixed, at a front side thereof, to a suspension member 4 through an engine bracket 2 and an engine mount 3. The engine mount 3 includes an insulator 5 which supports a front portion of the engine bracket 2, a collar 6 which holds the insulator 5, and an engine mount bracket 7 which supports the collar 6 and is formed to have a rectangular closed cross section in a plan view (see FIG. 8). A transmission 11 is provided on the rear side of the engine 1. An oil pan 12 is fitted to the bottom of the engine 1. Auxiliary equipment 16 including a starter motor 14 and a starter motor magnet switch 15 is provided on the rear upper side of the engine 1.